Ashitaka
Ashitaka Ashitaka (Zaraki1313) is a protagonist in "The Sixth Sense" Project. He is 17 years old and comes from a small town in Japan. Ashitaka is very wise and mature for his age and because of this he is often given respect by those who know him. Ashitaka has a solid understanding of right and wrong and if given the choice, he will always fight on the side of good. He has decided to join Megara's cause after he recieved a letter from her, asking for help. Powers & Abilities Ashitaka has an interesting gift, he has a power known in his village as "Akuma No Ude" or " The Demon's Arm". Ashitaka's right arm is cursed with incredible strength and durability. Through meditation Ashitaka has managed to gain some control over his demonic powers but if he is consumed by anger or hatred, then he loses control. The limits of his powers are currently unknown, but his arm has been shown to be so strong that it could easily bend steel. His arm is also durable enough to block arrows without a scratch. Along with his arm's powers, Ashitaka is also an accomplished archer and swordsman. Ashitaka actually perfers to use his skills with a bow or blade, because he dislikes having to use his arm's true power. History Ashitaka has been set apart from other people since birth. When Ashitaka was born he had a strange illness that affected his right arm, and every doctor in the village was perplexed by it. All they knew for sure was that the illness horribly disfigured his arm, and in time, many of the villagers said it was the arm of a demon. Because of this illness, Ashitaka's father left his mother out of shame. For the next 13 years after his birth, Ashitaka and his mother lived in a small house on the outskirts of their village because the townsfolk had shunned them both, because of Ashitaka's cursed arm. Despite the cruelty of the townsfolk, Ashitaka and his mother lived a fairly happy life. That was until Ashitaka's mother grew sick and eventually passed away, and he was left all alone. During the time after his mothers death, Ashitaka began to feel depressed and eventually he cut himself off from everyone he knew. It was only after he began to feel this lonliness and depression that his powers began to develop. Ashitaka soon began to realize that his cursed right arm seemed to possess great strength. After discovering that his right arm had incredible power, Ashitaka decided he would learn to control his curse. Over time, Ashitaka started to learn more and more about his special abilities, and eventually he discovered that his arm's power was fueled by emotion, particularly negative emotions like rage or hatred. He also learned that the stronger his emotions the more powerful and uncontrollable his arm would become. Through meditation and hard work, Ashitaka gained a fair amount of control over his powers. At 15, Ashitaka began to feel the crushing weight of lonliness decending on him yet again, so he decided he would go into the village to be around other people, hoping that it would help ease the loneliness he felt inside. So he traveled into the village and at a small stand in the marketplace, a man was selling a magneficent antelope-like creature. It's name was Yakul, and when he and Ashitaka first locked eyes they instantly liked one another. Ashitaka bought Yakul and they returned to his home where the two became good friends. A year after Ashitaka and Yakul met, Ashitaka recieved a letter from a woman named Megara. Ashitaka didn't know anyone by the name of Megara, but in her letter she sounded like she might know something about his powers, something he himself did not. So after sending Megara a response, he packed a bag of essentials and took off with Yakul to join Megara's cause. Current Situation Ashitaka is on his way to join Megara and her movement to stop The Government. So far he has not had any interaction with other members of The Sixth Sense Project.